


I'll Be Your Soilder

by badboybellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, Bellarke, F/M, Protective Bellamy, Werewolf Bellamy, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboybellamy/pseuds/badboybellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke leaves the camp on a full moon to find herbs and gets attacked. Bellamy hates to see his princess in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Soilder

**_"Where did all the people go? They got scared when the lights went low. I'll get you through it nice and slow, when the world's spinning out of control. Afraid of what they might lose. Might get scraped or they might get bruised. You could beg them, what's the use? That's why it's called a moment of truth. I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it. You're thirsty, I'll be rain. You get hurt, I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it. When you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier. Funny when times get hard, at the last moment when you're supposed to charge, always on the longest yard. Oh, they feel their feet getting cold."_ **

****

The sky is dark and the air thick, leaves crunch under fast footsteps. Woods are never safe at night- not on Earth and certainly not on the night of a full moon. Clarke knew this when she left the safety of her camp to find herbs. In her defense she thought she desperately needed the herbs when she left, looking back on that thought now they seemed to become less and less important or at least something that could have waited until the morning. But now, as she ran for her life from some creature she wished she stayed behind and slept, opting to get the herbs in the morning.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breathing quickly became rapid. She turned around and caught sight of a grey wolf lunging through the tree line and towards her. She stumbled, falling back onto the forest floor, scraping herself up as she did so. This was not how she wanted to die.

The wolf snarled at her and she hastily backed up against a tree, mud decorating her jeans. In the dim light of the moon Clarke could see the sharp white teeth in it's mouth. Her breathing was labored and her vision hazy as it neared her. Just as it began to jerk forward another wolf that she had not noticed before slammed into it's side-knocking it over from the force. She noticed that the second wolf had a chocolate brown coat as it fought the other one.

Fur and blood surrounded the forest floor around her but she sat against the back of a tree- paralyzed from fear. A loud yelp escaped the grey wolf who quickly took off running into the woods. The other wolf turned towards her- staring at her with warm brown eyes. The wolf's body transformed from beast to boy, and he leaned down into her personal space to take an inventory of injuries. There were minor ones, she was mostly just filthy, and he was grateful.

As he leaned close she stared at his familiar olive skin, the constellations of freckles on his cheeks and nose, his slight cleft chin, the furrow of his brows, and the mess of dark curls on his head. She felt safe in his presence.

"Why are you out here?" He asked her, clearly agitated.

"Bellamy, I had to get herbs and-"

"No. Clarke, you know better than to do that. Than to go out of camp at night- especially on a full moon! What were you thinking?" He was raising his voice at her but she knew he wasn't angry at her, necessarily, just mad she was in danger seconds before.

She silently looked up at him for a few moments to think his words over before nodding. "You're right, absolutely right. I'm sorry." She apologized.

Bellamy kneeled down beside her, staring into her ocean eyes and tucking a golden wave of hair behind her ear. "I worry about you, that's all."

He took her small pale hand in his own and gently pulled her up. "I know you do."Clarke replied her smile turning into a frown as she notices blood dripping down his shoulder. “You are hurt.”

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and smiled reassuringly at her. “It’s just a scratch, Murphy bit my shoulder.” He explained briskly. “I left some clothes a little ways away from here, c’mon.”

Lacing their fingers together he led her deeper into the woods, and to the tree that had been marked by his claws ages ago. A small brown bag laid up against the tree, he let go of her hand to pull it up taking a pair of jeans out and tugging them on. He pulled the dark t-shirt over his head and put the bag over his uninjured shoulder.

“I’ll bandage it up when we get back to camp.” She promised. His arm slinking around her waist and tucking her neatly into his side. He gave a firm nod and smiled warmly at her, dimples and all.

“And then it’s off to bed for you.” He murmured- poking the tip of her nose in a teasing manner.

With Bellamy’s comfort and protection Clarke has long forgotten Murphy’s attack, he hasn’t mastered control like the other members of the pack and so she doesn’t hold it against him. She understands that life on the ground is hard enough without having to worry about changing into a bloodthirsty creature and harming those around you- your friends and loved ones.

Clarke remembers the first time Bellamy turned. They had no idea what was going on, he had fallen to his knees crying out in pain and she stood by helplessly. He had looked up at her with angry yellow eyes and transformed into a wolf, chasing after her. She ran from Bellamy for the first time in her life, hiding out in the woods until morning came and she found him curled up naked and cold under a tree with claw marks.

The weeks after were absolute misery. They were frantic to figure out what was going on with him and a few other members of the 100. They were all acting out in different ways. Bellamy’s just happened to be a violent aggression. One day after a stupid fight he hit her, claw leaving a scar on her left cheekbone. She was too stunned to cry but apparently Bellamy wasn’t. He sobbed horribly, begging for forgiveness he already had. He was the first to gain control over becoming a wolf, they think his experience with hurting a loved one made him face the anger head on. He could ground himself into staying human as long as he thought of Clarke and the now faded scar on her cheek.

“Don’t think you’re going to be on guard duty tonight or tomorrow, Bellamy Blake.” She warned, tone light and bubbly. “You’re hurt. You need rest.”

“Claaaarke-” he began to whine but was cut off.

“I worry about you, that’s all.” Clarke teased, sticking her tongue out at him. He would agree to the terms though, but only because he knew Clarke’s words were sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot but if you guys like it I may keep updating. Lemme know.  
> -Rodrick


End file.
